Welcome to Mario Karta!
by SargentCuneo
Summary: Mario Kart 64 fan fiction. Welcome to Mario Kart-a! Select your player! Mario and co. must stand up and defeat Bowser in a racing across diffrent courses and diffculties.


_Welcome to Mario Kart-a!_

Chapter One: Welcome to Mario Kart 64!

The Mushroom Kingdom: a kingdom with scorching deserts, active volcanoes, mushrooms with faces, flying turtles, and an assortment of strange environments and just a strange creatures to go along with it.

One of the creatures is the meanest, nastiest, and most foul-mouth and bad tempered, cold blooded reptile you'll ever set eyes on. This is were our story begins, in a world not quiet so different from our own, in a kingdom that couldn't be more different, in the throne room of a misguided Koopa no one really understands, or wants to.

"OOOH! I HATE that Mario!" Bowser, king of the Koopas, yelled, stomping his foot on the stone floor of his castle. He paced back and forth for a few minutes.

"He ALWAYS gets Princess Peach's heart!" The sinister turtle said, putting his clawed hand to his chin in thought.

"If I steal Peach again, I can show her how much I love her, and make her love me!" The dictator exclaimed, rubbing his claws together with delight. Then one of his minions, the Koopa Troopas, spoke up from his spot just a few feet away from Bowser.

"Er, sire? I don't think kidnapping Peach would be wise again… ah… wouldn't Mario come stomp on you again?" The Koopa said, speaking the words of true. Of course, our characters don't, or aren't suppose to, know this. The King gave an evil laugh, though one can't help but laugh at a giant turtle laughing mechanically.

"Oh yes, but who said I was going to kidnap the Princess?"

The Koopa sighed under his helmet, "You did, sire…"

"Oh, a wise guy, 'eh?" Bowser said, moving toward the Koopa Troopa and picking him up by the shell, "Well, I have a use for the likes of you! Hah hah hah!"

"NOOOOooooo…. !" The Koopa yelled as Browser cared him out of the room and away from the throne room.

Some time later, in a very different room, evil laughter could be heard echoing down the halls of the castle, which caused many of the working Koopas to stop and take notice of their master's sanity level. Oh yeah, it sure was a Monday.

"THERE! My weapon is complete!" Bowser yelled, covered oddly in oil and dirt. He looked down at his master piece and a few Koopas, hearing their master bellowing, took this as their sign to come in.

"Listen well, you Koopa Troopas! These are to be handled with extreme care, and if anything happens to them, so help me, I will have your shells!" Bowser yelled, easily towering over his minions and flashing all the nice sharp and pointy stuff all over him.

"Yes, Lord Bowser!" They all said simultaneously somehow. Bowser looked pleased and continued his speech.

"Now! Have one of these delivered to each character in this game. And make sure they enjoy every minute of their new… toys," He chuckled as he watched the Koopas magically move the crates three times their size with relative ease and carry them towards the castle gates.

Then Bowser stood out on the balcony of his chambers as he looked out across the lava that surrounded his castle. He chuckled to himself. And why shouldn't he? After all, he just built eight master weapons, changed his castle around, sent out his weapons, did the grocery shopping (hey, even Koopas have to eat!), and managed to get all three healthy meals in one afternoon. He leaned back in a chair that wasn't there before, picking at his teeth with a sharp fingernail.

"Its only a matter of time now, Princess…"

----

Hello, Mario section! I am bringing this new story to you as a special Christmas gift to all my readers, and to you guys. Well, I don't vistit the Mario section much, and I haven't read but one fiction yet, but everytime I come here, I NEVER see a Mario Kart fiction! What the crap? So, after playing hours of _Mario Kart 64_ this ideal spawned on Wario's Stadium on ExtraCC. That's all, I'll try and update fequently, but Pirates' Ocarina gets first piriorty, unless I just feel like updating this. Please leave a review, and I'll give you some Christmas cheer! Remember one thing though, the humor is more along the lines of "Breaking the Fourth-Wall" humor, which I tried to get across here; maybe I over did it, but meh.

Oh yeah, I want do author notes unless I just have something to say, but I will answer reviews and the like. Merry Christmas, and have an excellent New Years!

Daikonran Blackice


End file.
